The Demigod ABC's
by NeoExplosion
Summary: A series of 26 one-shots/drabbles following alphabetical themes on your favorite demigods. Please read and review, and leave any ideas you have for future chapters!
1. Apathy

Chapter 1- Apathy

She strolled through the woods, bow and arrow notched, ready to strike. Her prey was a couple of yards away. Lady Artemis would be very pleased that she killed the monster while on watch.

She heard it step on a branch, and she took the shot. She heard a yelp and ran in that direction. But when she arrived, she didn't find a monster. She found a wounded demigod. Before she could ask him any questions, he started to speak.

"Oh, so you're gonna kill me right? Who cares? My friends don't, my so-called family doesn't, and don't even get me started on the gods. My mother, the so-called goddess of love, wouldn't even shed a tear if I fell and broke my neck. But I guess that's life for you. But you wouldn't know anything about that, being a hunter. You probably think everyone in your little cult is perfect and you're just a happy loving family, right?"

She withdrew her bow and arrow, and as quick as lightning, she drew her knife and held it as his neck. And then she started to speak, her wild blue eyes flashing with anger, "You don't know what you're talking about, you little whelp. You don't even know what I've been through. You haven't seen your friends die around you on the battlefield. You are just a sad, pathetic excuse for a human being, that always gets what they want. I know you ran away from camp after attacking some campers. Why do you think I was patrolling the woods? And all hunters that find the demigod are either on orders to return him or kill him on sight. What do you want me to do?"

And with that little tirade over, the demigod boy started to think that this hunter has locked out love from her heart. That she couldn't trust anyone. And all she felt was apathy towards anyone else.

Her friends had grown old and died, and she was all alone, again. Just like when she first ran away. Then she met Luke, and her life changed. They became very close, almost in love. And then they met Annabeth, and they became like a small, happy family. Then they fell apart, and Luke betrayed her. It broke her heart more than any thing to fight Luke at Mount Orthrys. That broken heart is what allowed her to join the hunters. The years of being with the hunters had healed her heart, but it coated her heart in ice. She no longer felt sympathy for anyone or anything.

The son of Aphrodite then decided that he was going to make a difference in her life, even if it cost him his. And as swift as a bullet, he kissed her on the lips, short and sweet. Her response was almost as fast. She swept her knife right through his abdomen. She cleaned her knife on the dirt, and left the body there to report to Lady Artemis.

For she felt no sympathy, only apathy. But for the first time in along time, she felt some emotions seep through her guarded heart. Maybe, she could learn to love again. But first, she would have to save that demigod.


	2. Betelguese

Chapter 2-Betelgeuse

She was always alone. She had her huntresses, but none of them got very close to her. At least, most of them didn't.

But Zoe Nightshade, her most faithful and wonderful huntress, had passed onto the stars. She did this not for every huntress. Even though they were almost immortal, they were not as important to her.

But the weight of immortality is not for everyone. Most of her huntresses lasted about a century or two, and she grieved over their deaths.

She was different. She had joined of a broken heart, and their friendship blossomed swiftly. After a couple of decades, Zoe became her lieutenant. And Zoe always helped her fellow comrades. She was wasn't surprised when Zoe became her first huntress to survive a millennia.

The only other person that she had ever become that close to was Orion. So when he died, she sent his godly essence to the stars. The mortals named the biggest star Betelgeuse, which somehow translates to Orion.

So she thought it fitting to do the same to her most prized hunter, and closest friend. She could be happy watching the stars, knowing that Zoe could be watching her as well.


	3. Confusion

Demigod ABC's Chapter 3-Confusion

Nico was at a mall. Yes, you heard it here first folks, a bona-fide, genuine, American mall. He was currently at an electronics store.

What was he doing there, you wonder? Well, ever since the war with Kronos, his father wanted him to experience more of the world since he wasn't a part of the 1940's anymore. So he got enrolled in a middle school, and he started to encounter modern ways of life.

Now the other day some kids at school were talking about hanging out at the mall on Friday, and they invited Nico to go with them. That why he was at the mall today, so he could experience it before he went and not seem like an idiot when he goes with his friends.

So he had already seen some clothing stores, and the food court. And the escalators and elevators amazed him! He had never seen so many things in one place! So in the electronics store, he was trying to find a TV, so he could watch some cartoons. All he could find were some large, black rectangles. He found a button on one of them that said, "On" so he pressed it.

Instantly the rectangle blared with color. He jumped back, shrieking a little. A stranger passed by exclaiming, "Watch it kid!"

Nico then decided to stay away from the rectangle of doom. He then walked over to some glossy, black first he thought that they were some sort of high-tech mirrors, but he couldn't see himself very well. He started inspecting it, and he found a small, circular button with a white square inside.

Remembering what happened with the rectangle, he pressed it slowly. The screen instantly turned on. It had a picture with water drops, a clock, and a strange arrow with instructions next to it that said, "Slide to unlock". So he lifted the tablet and slid it across the table. Nothing happened.

He instantly noticed the water drops, and he started to wipe them off with the sleeve of his jacket, thinking it would help. The water droplets would not go away! Nico screamed in frustration and confusion.

The other people in the store turned to stare at him, and he blushed and tried to hide himself in his jacket.

A few minutes later, one of the employees walked over and asked, "Do you need any help today?"

"Um, yeah, how do you work this thing?"

"Well, you press the button, and then you slide your finger over this thing, and then it is turned on. If you want to play a game, you tap on one if the games. See, like this is Angry Birds. Why don't you try it?"

"Can you show me how?"

"So you tap on whatever level you want first. I'll start you off here on the first level, since you haven't played before. Now you see what I'm doing here? You pull the bird back, aim it, and let go. The point is to kill all the pigs. Now you try."

"OK, thanks."

"Oh, no problem. Gotta go, another customer is calling. But if you need anything, just come find me."

So Nico started his conquest on pork. He pulled back the little red bird, and released it like the person had told him. The pigs all died in his first throw.

"Yes! I have conquered the might of these green pigs!"

So he continued to play for a couple of hours. He then came upon a level which he could not beat.

"Evil pigs! I shall banish you to the firey pits of Tartarus where you shall suffer for all eternity!"

Immediately an employee came up to him.

"Sir, the store is closing soon."

"No! I must defeat these pigs!"

"Kid, if you don't leave on your own, I'm gonna have to call security. It's closing time."

"Do you know who I am? I am the almighty ghost king! I shall have you sent to the Fields of Punishment where you shall burn forever! and then I will personally come over and torment your soul myself!"

"Security!"

And that is the story of how Nico was banned from the electronics store.


	4. Deadly

Reyna always knew love was deadly. It was an uncontrollable emotion, very unwise for battle. A random hormone-filled emotion can cloud your thoughts in a siege.  
She had a personal grudge on members who were fooling around with love, seeing them as not fully devoted to Rome. More attached to their partners than Rome. Willing to give up their lives for each other. Reyna did not need any unnecessary complications, or people for that matter, weighing her down.  
Yet she also envied them as well. They who seemed carefree and happy, with not a single care in the world. And with all of her praetor duties, it would be nice to have something like that.  
But don't all drugs all feel nice while slowly killing you inside? Yes, the lovers were addicts, of course. Love must give them some sort of euphoria.  
But Reyna wasn't the kind of girl to give in to things. She strengthened her will against it, honing her fighting skills. It also helped that anyone that was attracted to her gave up after she beat them up in fighting class.  
Yet she was teetering on the edge of trying. Like being a child, knowing there is alcohol in the house, wanting to try itmbut knowing you shouldn't. And at this point Reyna was standing on a chair wondering if she should open the cabinet.  
Like all drugs, she noticed it could poison and taint you. People came out scarred from love gone wrong, scorned by their lovers. And they continued to pass it on.  
And the drama surrounding it was enough to ward any sane person off. Of course, being in love rids you of your sanity. And so they jump in, innocent, not knowing what befalls them next.  
Finding someone to share it with was the biggest problem. At one point, she was more open and loving, but the war had changed her. She didn't want to lose anyone she loved, so she stopped loving. She still kept relations with close friends, but in a much more platonic way. She had built a near-impenetrable fortress around her heart. She had become the ice queen.  
So possible suitors were chased off, humiliated, and others didn't dare to try.  
And at that point in time, Jason Grace, her fellow praetor decided to walk by. He greeted her, and continued on his walk.  
Reyna felt her heart flutter, cracking the fortress.  
It was normal for praetors to become romantically involved, right? And who was she to dishonor the traditions of Rome?  
So she followed him, innocently, to join him.  
A couple of months later, she finally understood the full power of this poison called love. Jason had disappeared for several months, and he returned with a girl on his arm, shattering Reyna's heart. It was almost ironic that this girl was Venus spawn.  
And that was when she learned just how deadly love was.


	5. Entertainment

Entertainment. That's the name of the game. He practically invented the gladiator fights, one of the first sources of entertainment ever.

Every cultured empire relied on entertainment. And the gods, they lived for it.

Living for eons really can get boring. So they watch the lives of mortals, demigods, and even monsters for their own personal enjoyment. It was like their own little soap opera.

And every one had their own favorites. Aphrodite, his girlfriend, loved watching couples and love triangles. Athena, the egghead, watched over schools, especially the girls in them. When Artemis wasn't busy, she looked for scouts. Apollo and Hermes liked to watch pranks and fun parties. The dork of Olympus, Hepheastus, liked watching inventors and nerds and stuff like that. The big three loved to make bets on their sports teams.

And him? He watched the classics. Fights. Boxing, mixed martial arts, even wars. Any real, powerful god, watches them. Even the mortals loved it. Why else would they have continued to do it since the founding of western civilization?

But like any other god, they messed with them. Aphrodite "spiced up" their love lives, the nerd blessed her favorites, and Artemis went and got her scouts or cursed the ones that didn't make it. Things one and two either doomed the pranks or helped them, and "livened" up the parties. The dork blessed his favorite nerds. The big three fixed their games, and their wives went ahead and unfixed them.

He doesn't mess with fights. He prefers to watch them win or lose in battle on their own merits. That must make him different from the other gods, being like a spectator in the crowd instead of controlling the game.

But it's just another day of entertainment for a god.


	6. Forgetful

Jason was never forgetful. Ever.

Even when he became praetor, he would always remember to say Happy Birthday to every member of his cohort. Dates, names, facts, figures, those kind of things.

It's why he and Reyna worked so well together as co-praetors. He was the perfect memo-pad, and Reyna knew how to use it.

"Today's Tuesday Reyna, there's a senate meeting."

"Oh yeah, at three, right? Didn't we hear something about a sea serpent off the coast?"

"I think that's why we're having a meeting. That and making fun of Octavian."

"Aren't they all?"

Their relationship was based on knowledge. Jason was the calendar, Reyna the fact book. They complimented each other, and that's why they worked. Like pen and paper, they were an efficient team. He never thought they could grow into something more.

Then he met Piper. With her, it wasn't about being the most powerful or efficient. It was relaxing, refreshing. It was like poetic irony or cruel fate that he had amnesia when he met her.

Here he wasn't responsible for an army, he was just another camper. Another camper that got to try a relationship started on feelings and not knowledge.

He didn't have to remember every camper's birthday, but it was still nice to. Now he just had to remember when his dates were. And he got to learn all-new things at every date about his girlfriend. And he wasn't going to forget those.

Or when he had to help Leo work on the Argo II. He would never let down his new friends.

The day that Annabeth had ran screaming into the camp with tears of joy because Sally had gotten a message from Percy was unforgettable. Or when they lost Buford the day of the main core installation. Jason doesn't like almost blowing up. But he would never forget the day he asked out Piper.

It was as if all these things were a part of someone else's life. He would have never believed it if someone had told him that he would eat tacos in a sewer in Chicago.

It was almost like someone had pressed new game on the video game of his life. As if he had gained an extra life.

Or a new start.


	7. Gemstones

Hazel's life revolved around gems.

Well, her _lives_, that is.

When she lived with her mother, Marie, their bonding time revolved around her getting them to pay the bills. Not that they didn't have other bonding time, but this was the most of it.

Gemstones even ended her first life, in the form of Alcyoneus. But she doesn't really like to talk about that.

And when she got to Camp Jupiter, she did her best to hide her roots and cover up her past. But the unicorn incident started it up again.

They would say things like, _she uses gypsy magic, what a graceus, good thing she's in the Fifth Cohort, stay away from her._

Gemstones liked to screw up her life, big time.

She felt like her powers didn't matter as much as the others.

But after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, something sparked inside her. She was going to do her best to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, and nothing would stop her.

Not even the cursed gemstones would get in her way.


	8. Human

She would never fit in with the others.

The others ran around together, laughing and hanging out, battling monsters.

They also had this tendency to fall in love with each other, but she never got to.

Staring into each other's eyes, walking on the beach, snuggling at the campfire.

Again, not for her.

She only wished someone could look at her, fall for her personality and her charm.

Not even a glance.

Even her friends didn't come around often. They were too busy.

She would be forever alone, but whatever. She still had her freaky green smoke and artwork.

She wondered why she didn't fit in with everyone.

She never really did fit in with anyone at all, even her family ignored her.

Even her one best friend went missing.

Demigods did have the rottenest luck in life, so she could never understand them.

After all, she was only human.


	9. Innocence

_"Idiot! Pick up that beer you spilled NOW!"_

_"You're stupid."_

_"You little brat! I should whoop you right now!"_

_"You'll never get anywhere."_

_"Where's my belt?"_

Voices went through his head all day. They never really left.

Even the Titan Lord himself couldn't freeze them.

Since he was a kid people were always putting him down.

He learned the world was a scary place really soon.

And it hurt. It hurt even worse than holding up the sky.

All the bullies, teachers, and Gabe where always piercing his armor.

Even though he had skin of iron, he was easily wounded.

Even sometimes when Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain it still stung a little, and she noticed.

Sometimes he felt like he was too dumb for her, but she always cheered him up.

When she smiled, he felt like a kid again.

Like he could regain his innocence.


	10. Jabs

They were all guys on the street that liked to beat him. That girl in class that made him feel stupid. His awful aunt. His 3rd foster home parents, especially.

"You little freak! I don't care how much government money I'm getting for your delinquent butt, get out of my freakin' house!"

The streets themselves left shrapnels in his heart. All the people, the experiences, they left little holes in his well-being.

It did feel better when he hung out with friends, but he hid it from them. He covered up the holes. Of course he couldn't let them know. That would only hurt him more. Pity hurts too, you know.

And he wasn't the kind of person to go around reopening old wounds.

He wasn't sure way he ended up being the seventh wheel, but he would never ask for a pity party. He wanted someone by his side, someone to lean on, to be comforted by.

The others all had one. Why couldn't he?

But he was sure about one thing.

The one thing that hurt the most, the biggest jab of all.

His mother. Her death started the big snowball that decided to break his heart.

But he wouldn't dishonor her. He would keep on moving forward, going on with life.

He make a shield to keep away the jabs.


	11. Kingdom

In the moment, life was good. All worshipped him, for they were his kingdom.

Too bad it crumbled beneath him.

It started with the revolution. He got demigods to stand behind him, or more accurately, Kronos. That was the founding.

But the place he got his tools from was the hatred for his father. He was never there for him, so he looked for people who would be.

The first battle on the ship helped him with future planning. Even though he _was _defeated by the upstart, he made sure to get more powerful before facing him again.

In the fall, he doesn't remember the exact date, he visited the Styx. But not before visiting his mother. It brought up awful childhood memories. But at least he became more powerful.

When he battled Thalia at Mt. Orthys, he tried his hardest to suppress his memories of her. All of the good memories of her, Annabeth, and him on the road fighting monsters, they had to leave.

His future subjects were depending on him.

And when his new soul was finally installed, the stupid mortal just had to mess up the ritual, didn't she?

At least he got to show up Percy again, right?

But the final foundation fell when Annabeth destroyed his will by throwing that broken promise in his face. She might as well have just stabbed him with her dagger, or with those big, sad, grey eyes.

And with the end of him, was the end of his kingdom.

But maybe that wasn't so bad anymore. Maybe, just maybe, he would be fine, even okay in Hades.

As long as his family, his _real_ kingdom, was okay, he'd be fine.


	12. Live

What does it mean to live, really? Frank hated getting philosophical like this.

His mother, she died protecting others.

His grandmother? She gave up her safety to protect him.

Even Hazel gave up her afterlife to protect her mother.

Is that what it was all about? Selflessness? What if a person just wants to be selfish for a little while? Stay with their family, or keep their peace of mind?

But most of all, why did they have to die? Why were they taken from him?

Frank didn't want to suffer anymore. When he had that talk with his father, he just wanted to beat something up. All of his inner turmoil was not what he wanted to hear.

But as all people eventually do, Frank had that epiphany moment.

What was the point of living without something to die by?

His mother stood by her troops to protect the innocent.

His grandmother stood up for him in his time of need.

Hazel brought down Gaea's plans, taking her own life in the process.

And Frank? Well, he finally found something to fight for. He finally found his podium.

Hazel.

And no one was going to take that from him.

**A/N: This one ends on a happier note than most.**


	13. Maimer

Maimer, the story of her life.

She only got it after making her dad proud. Not necessarily a good thing.

It was after she took down a hydra outside of camp single-handedly when she was eight. But, it destined her to be feared and ostrasized by others.

A fighter's destiny.

Of course, anyone that tried to touch it was shocked with a hundred volts.

Just like anyone that got to close was shoved out by her walls.

When Jackson broke it, her pride and reputation went with it.

As they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Her father gave her a replacement, but it wasn't the same.

Just like how she was never treated with respect by the others again.

She knew about those things they said behind her back.

Just because something is made to wound, doesn't mean it can't be damaged.

And when Chris turned, it shattered her inside. She grit her teeth and fought on. It only made her armor stronger.

But somehow, that guy managed to get past the deadly exterior and steal her heart.

As all Hermes children are good at stealing.

How he managed to come out unscathed and unelectrocuted is a mystery.

But the biggest blow, was when Silena died.

She still remembers those blue eyes glazing over.

Right after, she slayed the drakon and released the spear's magical energy, collapsing it.

But this is where their stories split.

Maimer was done for that day. Finished.

She won that war and moved on. She trudged on in life.

After all, what warrior only uses one weapon?


	14. Nuisance

Flies were such a nuisance.

Much like Zeus and his lovers.

Every time he claimed to be working, she would find him in his office with another vile woman.

And Hera was very jealous.

Especially when it started.

She felt like Zeus no longer wanted her. She felt like a nuisance.

The demigod children was just rubbing salt in the wound.

Sometimes she couldn't take it. She would lash out on the poor innocents.

And did she regret it later? Of course she did.

That did differentiate her from Zeus.

After all, she was haughty and prejudiced as well.

She did watch over some happy families, wishing hers could be like that.

But she would never think of them as a nuisance.


End file.
